


the life fibers were an anti-spiral extermination system??

by Satans_Niece



Category: Kill la Kill, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Crossover, More tags later, Salt meets salt, Satsuki needs a break, that crossover fic no one wanted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satans_Niece/pseuds/Satans_Niece
Summary: Satsuki did not expect to find anyone waiting for her in her office.Rossiu didn't know what he was walking into.Two worlds, two very tired, very confused world-leaders, shenanigans ensue.





	the life fibers were an anti-spiral extermination system??

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this?? lmk in the comments~ i really love this idea!

When Satsuki woke up that morning, she had expected to have her morning cup of tea and prepare herself for another tiring day working to repair the damage done to the world by Revoks and her mother. She was planning to give Iori the invoice that would allow him to seal away the rest of the life fibers and spend another harrying day in the tall tower that was her mother’s office, sorting through documents, and ignoring the calls from her sister until she couldn’t take it any longer and finally answered. She did not expect to see a tall man with long dark hair tied in a ponytail and a white uniform that belonged to no government she’d ever heard of leaning against her desk with a scowl that rivaled her own.

“Who are you” She asked the intruder, pasting on the controlled malice that she’d used since she was a child in her mother’s house, “What are you doing in my office.”

The man’s frown deepened. “My name is Rossiu, and I am the High Chancellor of Dai-Gurren.” he replied, “Lady Satsuki, we picked up traces of an anti-spiral extermination system on your planet and we came to investigate.” Satsuki couldn’t pin it down, but though the man spoke the same language as her, there seemed to be a slight delay in the sound leaving his mouth, and an unidentifiable accent that was unfamiliar to her. Was he using a translator of some sort?

For the first time in the five years since the end of the life fibers, Satsuki was faced with a situation she did not know how to handle. She’d spent the past four years smothering any record of the life fibers, and the whole ordeal was kept heavily under wraps, so how could this man know anything about them? He appeared to know more than anyone could possibly besides her team, with all of Iori’s memory wipes and Inamuta’s destruction of all datalogs of the event.

“Mr. Rossiu.I have never heard of an organization called Dai-Gurren, but I do need to know why and where you obtained information about the life fibers and why you are referring to them as an “anti-spiral extermination system”

Rossiu blinked. Life Fibers? was that what this world called them? He guessed that the system had been a bit different than the one installed on his planet, as the scans Leeron had run showed that it was a lot older than the one installed on his home world. Anyways, it seemed to be deactivated, which is why he himself had paid a visit to the planets supposed leader, a woman called Satsuki Kiriyuin. This was the first planet that had showed up on Leeron’s scans that had traces of an anti-spiral extermination program that had been deactivated prior to the destruction of the anti-spiral homeworld. His reasoning had been to contact this planet and discover how they had done it to set up an alliance for protection against future threats to spiral races as a whole, but it seemed that this woman, though knowledgable of the actual system, was unaware of the forces behind it, or even the anti-spirals at all.

“Miss Kiriyuin, I believe you do know what I am referring to, yes? There was an event in your planet’s recent history that almost caused the extinction of the people of this planet. That event was triggered by something called an anti-spiral extermination system. It was artiicially placed on this planet to prevent your planet from ever gaining enough power to overthrow the anti-spiral race.”

Satsuki tightened her hand on her coffee cup. This Rossiu knew what he was talking about, and though she couldn’t verify any of the information he was giving her, she could tell that he wasn’t lying and he wasn’t a life fiber-based life form himself.

Seeing the severe woman's eyebrows drawing in a gesture he much recognized in himself, he continued. “Typically, when a species grows past a set limit built into the system, an artificial organism from the host species converts to an anti-spiral messenger, a being whose sole purpose is to ensure the success of the extermination, and the absolute despair of the human race. Does this match up with your… “Life Fibers?”

Satsuki’s eyes widened. _Her mother had been the messenger_.

She lifted her chin almost imperceptibly and made eye contact with Rossiu. “Yes,” she affirmed, “That does match up with what happened.” Moving to sit down behind her desk, she motioned to the chair in front of her and set her teacup in its saucer.

“High Chancellor Rossiu, we have much to discuss.”


End file.
